


Songstress Within a Tactician

by Aqua7Sea



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Join the strange adventure of Robin as travels to his mother's realm. Where he finds love and oddly enough a family away from home. Joining him in his journey is his little sister Kana.Main Pairing: Robin/Libra, Chrom/Sumia,Others: Kana/Gnome, Morgan/Lucina, Marc/Inigo





	1. Where it Starts

**Prolouge**

 

Tomarrow would be the day. He would leave the comfort of his father's realm and go to his mother's. Robin sighed softly. "I'm scared that I'll kill that man like I did in my dream." He muttered to himself as he silently walk through the palace. Unbeknownst to him, his father and aunt heard his muttering. He simply walked past them heading to the courtyard, plaged with his worrysome thoughts.  
  
Corrin looked down at the pendent his wife planned to give Robin before she died. He himself planned to give Robin a copy of his old tome as well as a book about tactics. Maybe, just maybe these small gifts would distract his son from his worries. Then perhaps it will queall his own. He also planned to give him a shintaka that will resinate with his son's magic.  
  
Azura walked towards the courtyard's garden. She had the same idea as her cousin did. In her arms was a large handmade book bag that was charmed to be bottomless as well as weightless. It would prove to be big help for nephew and his habit of collecting books. However, she had prepacked the book bag with a few days of food, water, medical supplies and more then enough pocket change that his other aunts and uncles gave her.  
  
Xander and Ryoma both paused their arguement as the saw Robin walk towards them. But, it was obvious that thier young nephew didn't notice them. Both shared a worried look with each other before voicing their concern in unison. "What's bothering you, Robin?" As soon as the words left thier mouths they glared at each other almost poutingly.  
  
Robin let out a small giggle. "Uncle Xander, Uncle Ryoma are you two going to argue like children again?" He asked softly feeling slightly better then he did before. His uncles shook their heads.  His uncle Xander gave him a bronze sword while his uncle Ryoma gave him an ornate dagger. 'These are to protect you on your journey.' They said in unison to him. He whispered a thank you.  
  
Azura appeared next to Robin. "You can put the dagger in here. Your Uncle Leo charmed it to be light wieght and bottomless." She giggled when Robin jumped. "Your uncle Takumi gave put the medicien your Aunts Hana and Elise made them." Robin nodded his head. "I also think Corrin is worried about you. So, why don't you go see him before you leave tonight in the early morning."  
  
"Okay Auntie Azura." Robin kissed all three of them on the cheek before running to find his father. "Papa, Auntie Azura said you wanted to see me." He instantly hugged his Father. He felt instant warmth when his father wrapped his arms around him. "Papa?" He felt tears his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Robin as well as Kana when she realize you have left." Though, he knew Kana would follow her therefore he was going to have both his children leave him.  Corrin felt his son crying into his chest, snapping him from his thoughts. "You are precious to me my little Carrior. May your mother's pendent protect you." He put the pendent around his neck. He slipped the books he wanted to give him earlier to the book bag Azura gave him. "There is one last thing I wish to give you." He gave Robin an lance like weapon the top had an oddly shaped blade and an dimonde shape point at the end. "This is a weapon I made for you to tone with your magic spells."  
  
"Thank you, Papa...I'll miss you and everyone." Robin's tears shined through his eyes as his heard his Papa utter his nickname. Soon, he would be leaving his family behind. To find the invisable string that binds him to the person in his dream. "I'm scared...What if everything goes wrong. W-will I even find someone to love a bearer like me." His fear and insecurity started bubbling up.

"Oh, little Carrier." Corrin tightened his hold on his son. "You needn't be afraid of things going wrong." He kissed his forehead. "No man would ever be enough if they don't see how beautiful you are." Corrin tryed to quell down his son's fear as much as he could. "Go, rest dear you have a long day ahead of you." He handed a letter to his son. "Should one find you unconsious with temporary memory loss when you arrive to your mother's realm. This will help explain everything they need to know."  
  
Robin nodded his head to her Papa. The letter was quickly stuffed into his pocket. Slowly, he retreated to his chamber. A little rest would do him some good. Perhaps he would finally see the blurry face of the man he killed in his dreams. Hopefully, when he arrives he will be blessed with a good outcome.

After a few hours of rest it was time for Robin to leave. His family all gathered around him. They said a tearful goodbyes to him. Though, the only one missing was his little sister. Which was probably for the best. "Goodbye everyone." He entered the first dragon's portal and left. Unaware to Robin his little sister Kana ran into the portal after him. Just, like Corrin expected.


	2. Where it Begins

The first dragon's gate spat out Robin on his feet. He took in the grassy plain he was in and noticed a flowing river nearby with a bridge. It was a peaceful and beautiful sight. However, the beauty of the nature around him made him want to dance. Perhaps he could for a little bit.

Robin took off his signature coat and wrapped it around his waist almost like a skirt. Underneath his coat revealed his ill-fitted long-sleeved turtle neck which covered his entire palm. He tugged off his low ponytail releasing his white long hair. His ruby eyes shimmered in the lighting. If anyone saw him they would have mistake him for an exotic young maiden.

That was exactly what happened. As a group of boisterous bandits were crossing the bridge. They each had a sinister smile on their faces as they were talking. One of them spotted Robin and gave a fake coo of affection. "Aww look at the cute little maiden." The said bandit looked at his leader. "Can I smash her?"  The leader of the group nodded. 'Just don't take long." The bandit smiled as the leader and the rest of the men went to the nearest village.

The bandit wondered closer to the unaware maiden. He couldn't help but give a silent perverted laugh. The woman in front of him would fetch a good price. But, the question is would he be able to catch her without killing her. However, he didn't notice that the dancing stopped or that the maiden was holding her weapon tightly in defence. 

Robin had stopped dancing, grabbing his weapon tightly as he noticed a shadow near him. It didn't take him long to see the devious bandit near him. He didn't know what the man wanted from him. Though he knew it was going to be pretty. Carefully, he inched away towards the bridge in hopes he could make a clean get away. When he thought he was far enough he started to run.

After a while the bandit looked up to see his prey had vanished from her spot. He let out a growl as he scanned the area. When he spotted her, he charged. His weapon in hand as he closed the space between them. Instantly he knocked his prey out. He gave a perverted smile as he slowly tied his little prey of a maiden up in a suggestive manner. "Don't worry my pretty. I'll come back for you and then we'll have some fun." He gave out a darkly humored laugh as he walked away from the unconsious maiden. The bandit didn't think it would take long for his group to pillage the nearest town. Afterall, it usually never did.

Meanwhile, three Shepherds were wondering through the path. One was a knight who seemingly was gathering every pebble and rock he found on the path. The next was a young lady dressed in a yellow dress, who held a healing staff close to her chest. Lastly, a rather handsome blue haired man who wore a one-sleeved shirt. They were all talking to each other as they patrolled thier route. Neither of the two men noticed the bounded young maiden until the young lady tripped over him. All three of them started turning red at how suggestive the bound was.

Lissa mumbled out softly. "We should do something." Turning to her older brother, Chrom. But, the older man didn't know what to say. Fredrick gently coughed into his hand to suggest something to her. 'Perhaps, it is a trap of some kind of some kind?' He said in a not so convincing tone. 'Though, I highly doubt it.' He uttered rather quickly.' Her brother finally said something. "Perhaps, we should wait." He an unconfortable tone to his voice.

Robin's eyes fluttered open. "Did someone get the number of the bandit stampeid?" He groaned softly as he slowly trying to sit up. Robin flinched as he felt the rope moving against him. He didn't really notice the Shepards until he heard a small gasp.

"Chrom look the maiden is waking up." Lissa called out to her brother. Quickly, she turned to thier knightly guardian. "Fredrick please cut off those horrid binds so I can check if she has any injuries." She said in a commanding tone. Both knew not to question her once she's in her healer mode.

Fredrick took out a hunting knife. "This will only take a few minutes Miss." He tolded looking into the maiden's eyes. He crouched down next to her as he got into position to free her. However, the young maiden spoke a shocking revilation.

"Thank you. However, I am a man not a woman." Robin said in a soft spoken tone that sounded feminine yet identifiable as being male. He watched as the knight infront of him slowly regather himself. The pair behind the knight were sadly still in a state of shock. "Is it really that shocking Sir Knight?" He asked the one who freed him.

"Honestly, it is a little bit Milady..I mean Sir." Rodrick paniced slightly. "May I ask you why you are here and if you hail from Plegia." He asked in a cold tone and became ridged. "You must forgive me but our nation isn't in good terms with the Plegians." He said softly as he saw her shocked face."

"There is no need to apologise Sir. Knight afterall your only looking out for the land you protect." Robin smiled kindly to the wary knight. "I will not lie to you. I am Plegian through the blood of my mother and the brand I am forced to bare." She paused for a little bit before continuing. "However, my ties to Plegian is next to nothing when my dearest grandfather slayed my mother in front of me." His voice turned bitter and cold. "So, if you ask me where I hail from, then my anwser for you is the kingdom nobility of Nohr and Hoshido...afterall I will truely always be my father's son."


	3. Up in Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm not good at writing fight scenes. S-so if you don't mind. Could you tell me some advice to better at them? None of you have to of course

Chrom and Lissa stayed quiet for the whole ordel. They were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that he was from a diffrent realm. Neither of them could find lies in his words. They were concerned by the fact that the man in front of them was forced into wearing the Plegian brand by her grandfather. Though, they knew Fredrick was better at seeing through lies then they were.

Fredrick looked at he feminine man with thoughtfulness. He gingerly examined the branded hand. It was indeed the mark of a fell dragon follower. Neither could he see any lies within the other's words. However, it begs the question why the man left his home realm. "Again, could you tell us why you came to this realm then?" He asked him politely again.

Robin let his eyes widden. "My apologies I forgotten to tell you." He whispered his apology to the knight. However, said knight waved it off. "I came here to find out why I've been having nightmares of my mothers realm." He looked down at his hands as he probably sounded crazy. "Perhaps to find a cure for what ails me...and the person I'm looking for." He muttered out loud but it was loud enough for them to here.

Chorm smiled softly. "I believe you. Perhaps, you can atleast find the last two things if you travel with us." He looked at Fredrick and Lissa. "Well, that is if these two agree." He got two nods of agreement but he could see some distrust on Fredrick's face. "Um, could you tell us how you were unconsious and tied up like that."

Robin gasped softly in horror. "Bandits! Well, atleast one of them. The, the village! I think they were going to pillage one near by." He looked in anguish as he muttered. "How could I forget to tell you three something like that." He looked torn at the fact he forgot all about it.

Lissa smiled sadly at the fragile looking man. She hugged him gently. "You atleast told us now. And that has to count as something." The man looked at her sadly as she beamed softly at him.

Even with all his wariness and distrust. Fredrick could see how torn and sad the man was in front of them. For some forsaken reason he couldn't stand to see the sadness on the man's face. Perhaps, it was the fact that he was royalty like Chrom and Lissa that made him think like that. "You can make it up to us by helping us take back the town." He grumbled sternly but gave a small gentle smile.

Lissa jumped up and down. "So, it's decided!" She started to march towards the village forcing the three to follow her quickly. She abruptly stopped and let out a loud squeek. "We forgot to introduce ourselves to each other!" She proclaimed hyper actively. 

Chrom let out a chuckle. Only his little sister could lighten the mood in this way. He decided to start the introductions. "I'm Chrom." He then pointed to his little sister. "This delicate little flower is Lissa." His little sister hit him over his head with her staff. 'I'm not delicate.' He chose to ignore her so he could continue his introductions. "And our knight guardian over here is known as Fredrick the wary." He finished as Fredrick mumbled. 'A name I am honered to wear.'

"My name is Robin. It's a pleasure to meet you three. And to be working along side you for the time being." He didn't know much of the land an layout. However, he was grateful to have company no matter how short his time would be with them.

After the introductions were over they started walking. There was unease in the air around them. None of them were sure what to except other then a group of bandits. The closer they got the more uneasy they were. It also didn't help that the scent of amber and ashes floated around in the air. They all hurried into the village of Southtown.

Chrom looked at Robin and asked. "Do you think you can keep up with us?" He was worried for the long white haired man. "It's not that I don't think you can." He fumbled slightly with his words. "It's just you tooken a little beating."

"I'm not as physically as strong as either Fredrick or you. However, I can use magic through my weapon and I'm trained in tactics." Robin smiled softly. "Oh, I also have a skill that can motivate a unit into moving again. Though, I'll stay back guarding Lissa as she is our main healer. Since both of you are more physically adept, the two of you should be in the frontlines." He mumbled shyly about his skill but the rest he was confident about. Fredrick and Chrom looked at him thoughtfully at the plan he laid out.

While Chrom and Fredrick worked on the frontlines both Lissa and Robin stayed back. They would ever so slightly move up carefully. Lissa wasn't afraid of getting hurt because of the fact that Robin was protecting her. She was also curious about that motivation skill Robin said he had. "Um, Robin I was wondering what your motivational skill was. I-I know Dance is one of those types of skills but.." She mumbled shyly.

Robin smiled down at Lissa. "You are correct that Dance is one of those skills that motivate. While I can dance it's not my skill." He chuckled softly as he saw Lissa leaning in closer. "Though I am trained as a tactician I wasn't always one." He didn't notice that other two who were in the frontlines were also listening into their conversation. "At first I was a songstress. Therefore, my skill is Song. It's also a form of entertainment in my realm." He saw Lissa jumping up and down in excitement.

"Do you think we could hear you sing after this?" Lissa asked as her eyes sparkled. "Please!" She added quickly with a pout. She saw Robin shook his head in amusement. 'I suppose I could." Robin had replied to her in equal amusement. Soon they heard Fredrick and Chrom mutter a swear under their breathes. Lissa watched as a bandit ran towards them. Immediately, Robin stepped in front of her blocking the bandit's weapon.  She stepped back as Robin ingaged is some form of dance as he finally struck through the bandit. 

Soon after that little display most of the villagers clapped. Chrom and Fredrick had also killed off the last of the bandits. The village elder wanted them to stay. But they all decided to leave with the exception of Lissa. Before they could leave however, Robin had given the elder a small ammout of her large pocket change to help rebuild the town. With a heartful thanks they left.


End file.
